Pokemon: 2000 What-If Scenario
by javalindeka332
Summary: This is a throwback what-if to the Pokemon: 2000 movie with an apocalyptic setting and a hint of realism. What if Ash was never able to calm the souls of those birds that day? What if Lugia was taken out of the fight? What if Zapdos , Moltres and Articuno were able to freely cause havoc among the world...? Let's find out.


This is a throwback what-if to the Pokemon: 2000 movie with an apocalyptic setting with a hint of realism. What if Ash was never able to calm the souls of those birds that day? What if Lugia was taken out of the fight? What if Zapdos , Moltres and Articuno were able to freely cause havoc among the world...? Let's find out.

STORY BEGINS - 31JAN2016 - CHAPTER1

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning lest these three Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea."

[Thinking]I recite these words day after day, night after night. The world is becoming more and more quiet as time passes. People are meeting their fate at every turn. There seems to be no end to this nightmare... but I can fix this. I can fix what has been broken. It was never meant to be this way. I have to fix this.

[I turn to my Arcanine who sits beside me with a daring glare at the door that seperates us from the rioting on the streets]

[Thinking]You don't deserve this kind of life, my old friend. Many a times you have saved mine. But why? What about me has you so determined to keep me safe even if it means giving your very life? Do you sense who I am? Do you see my future? Do you know my destiny? Despite all these questions... I am truly thankful for your company.

[Arcanine nudges me on the knee with his paw and gives a low growl at the door. The sounds of people and barking can be heard drawing near]

"It's Team Rocket, Orca. We need to get out of here and fast."

[I stand up and peek out the cracked window of the 8 story building I took refuge in. The sights of Rocket Grunts and their Admin can be seen in the middle of the street. With it are the poor victims of their twisted plans. The remains of both pokemon and trainer alike can be seen all along the streets of Goldenrod.]

"The stairwell is down the hall but I have no doubt that the Rockets are occupying it this very moment. I'm afraid I can only rely on you again..."

[Arcanine and I exchange looks. He seems to know what he must do. There's something mysterious shrouding this Arcanine. I can see in his eyes that he feels as if he truly belongs here by my side despite me previously being but a total stranger. He and I stand ready. My adrinaline begins to rush as the Rockets breach the door. 2 Houndooms charge in and immediately snarl at Arcanine and I. Seeing the large flaming beast by my side, the Rockets know to take caution]

{Grunt 1} Now this can go down as easy as you want it to, wanderer. All you have to do is call off your Arcanine and surrender to us.

{Grunt 2} Your next move will determine how much pain you suffer. Either way, that Arcanine is ours and you will be disposed of.

[A bead of sweat trinkles down the side of my face. I am terrified. I choke up and am unable to speak. The Houndoom seperate to each side of Arcanine and I. Arcanine roars in an effort to intimidate the Houndoom but they do not seem effected.]

{Grunt 2} Last chance, Wanderer! You have till the count of 3 to surrender or you will be eradicated by force!

"Arcanine, now!"

[Arcanine jumps at the Houndoom to the right. It jumps out the way and tackles Arcanine. The other Houndoom jumps in and they all begin exchanging furocious attacks. The Rocket Grunts run at me with batons extended.]

"Stay back you freaks!"

[I grab a broken chair and hurl it at one of the Grunts. The impact staggers him while the other guy hits me across the face with the baton. Arcanine roars at the sight of me falling over. I feel as if my jaw is broken. My vision becomes blurry as both grunts slam their batons against my body. I curl up and await my demise.]

-Machamp take that guy on the left!-

{Grunt 1} Who is this guy? Take him down, now!

{Grunt 2} It's a Machamp! Houndoom blast it!

[My body surges with pain but my ears can pick up the sounds of hard punches landing and then a sudden loud crack. I hear my Arcanine with a muffled growl that suggests it's jaws are clamped around something. My vision begins to return and I see a massive 4-armed pokemon holding a Grunt in it's clutches as if it were ringing out a wet cloth. Machamp drops the remains with a loud thud and I can tell the grunt is wasted. His back crushed. A dirt-covered masculine male grabs me by my collar and pulls me to my feet.]

{Man} Snap out of it! You're not safe yet but you have to move quickly with me if you want to live! Your Arcanine made quick work of the Houndoom but we have to get out now before the others send backup!

[I wipe my eyes and my vision is clear. I turn to Arcanine whose jaws are clamped around a fading Houndoom's neck. The other Houndoom's remains lay near in a mess. Arcanine did not dispatch these foes with ease. I can see he is wounded from his fight and requires help immediately.]

"M-...my Arcanine. He's hurt!"

{Man}I will take care of him as soon as we leave this city. Now come on! We cannot waste anymore time! To hell with it, Machamp grab him! We gotta go now!"

[Machamp forcefully grabs me with his upper arms and hurls me over his shoulder. My entire body feels as if it has been struck by a bus and I cannot move. The Man and his Machamp start moving out of the room and towards the stairs. A wounded Arcanine follows behind. His gaze meets mine and we never break eye-contact.]

[Thinking]I... am so sorry, Arcanine. Why do you continue to fight for me knowing that I cannot fight on my own.. I am useless, helpless and this is all my fault. You can save yourself by letting me fall.

[Machamp and the Man move hastly down the stairwell with Arcanine close behind. We finally make it to the ground floor.]

{Man}[Whisper]We can't leave yet, Machamp. Here they come. Get inside this room!

[We move inside a small darkened office. Arcanine sits down to catch his breath. I can hear the sounds of more Rocket Grunts moving through the building. They must have realized something happened and they no longer have contact with the squad they sent to clear the building.]

{Man}[Whisper]There's a broken window just outside this room, Machamp. We can jump it and head towards route 33 and get to the park. We should be able to take a breather there. Let's go!

[We jump out the window and disappear in to the woods. The sounds of the Rockets and rioting slowly silent as we become distant. We finally reach Route 33.]

{Man}[Panting]We needa stay off the road, Machamp. There are sure to be Rocket patrols around here. Let's keep moving. We're not far now.

[Machamp readjusts me on his shoulder and we continue moving along. Arcanine seems to refuse to take his gaze off me. he is worried. But I still can't understand why. We finally make it to the park. It seems abandoned with nobody in sight.]

{Man}Prop him next to that tree, Machamp. Easy does it.

[Machamp hefts me off his shoulder and drops me at the tree. The pain causing me to cringe and I spit out.]

"That wasn't easy you oaf!"

[Arcanine snarls at the Machamp and the Man steps inbetween all of us.]

{Man} Enough! We're not each others enemy! I know it is tense right now and Machamp that wasn't what I said to do and you know it!

[Machamp seems to have an attitude as he crosses his lower arms and flexes his upper. Arcanine turns his attention back to me and lays beside me. I can see his wound up close. It is nasty and without proper treatment.. it could become infected.]

{Man} I'm sorry about Machamp. He's a bit adamant at times which makes it difficult for me to teach him what gentle is. Are you gonna be okay?

"I am gonna be fine I just need to sit here a moment.. but my Arcanine is hurt bad. Is there anything you can do?"

[The Man eases towards Arcanine with caution. Arcanine glares at him with hostility.]

"Easy, Orca... he's a friend. I hope."

{Man} Take it easy old boy. I'm just here to help.

[Arcanine seems to drop his guard and the Man scoots close to him to observe his injuries.]

{Man}It's a pretty bad gash. Those Houndoom did a number on him that's for sure but I knew the moment I saw him that this Arcanine's been through quite a journey. I have a few potions but it's gonna take a little more than that to get him healing.

[The Man takes a potion out of his backpack and begins administering it to Arcanine's wound. Arcanine winces at the sting of the medicine but soon seems to be at ease.]

{Man}What is your name?

"I-... I don't have a name. One of those Rocket's called me Wanderer.. so I guess that's who I am."

{Man}Alright I understand then, Wanderer. In time.

"What else can we do about Arcanine?"

{Man}You can't do anything at all but wait here.. but I will try to sneak back in to Goldenrod and get to the Pokemon center. There could be some bandages and antibiotics I can snatch up to help you both. Machamp will stay here to guard you two.

"It's too dangerous to go back by yourself. Arcanine and I can hide until you and Machamp return."

{Man}Who said I was going back alone?

[The Man takes out two pokeballs and presses the release button. The pokeballs open and the energy surges from within and the entities of two humanoid-like creatures begin to form on the ground. The energy clears and a Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee appear before us.]

{Man}These two are masters of stealth and will help me get in and get out as quickly as possible. In the meantime, Machamp.. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on these two, okay? I am serious Machamp. They are our friends. I promise.

[The Machamp, seemingly hesitant at first, relaxes and nods. I glance at Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee who are seen stretching their limbs by throwing quick jabs and kicks in to the air. They understand their mission and are ready.]

{Man}I will be back as soon as I can. Stay safe.

[The Man and his companions start to move towards Route 33. I call out to him one last time.]

"You never told me who you were?"

[The Man stops and turns towards me.]

{Man} The name's Bruno.

END PART1 - CHAPTER1

So what do you guys think? This is my first crack at a short story or a fan-fiction. I am not too savvy on proper presentation so the way I represent narration and who is speaking way be a bit weird at first. But anyway, yay or nay? Should I continue this? Are you interest in this at all? Questions, comments, critisism, critique and even hate are welcomed.


End file.
